1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus for capturing an image and an image communication apparatus capable communicating with the imaging apparatus.
2. Related Art
An art for remotely operating a digital camera with another electronic control device is known. For example, JP05-219430A discloses an art for enabling a host computer to perform setting of camera control parameters such as an exposure amount and white balance by the imaging system composed of the digital camera and the host computer.